RHMG New LGBTQ News Editor Is Hired
by nsew5000
Summary: A new Minkii LGBTQ News Editor Is Hired After Very Sexual Interviews Are Done.


Maya and Riley were at their offices in the Minkii Arts and New Building. Ava was with Maya in her office. Ava was Maya's Administrative Assistant. Riley was preparing another issue of the Minkii LGBTQ News, which she published weekly.

Maya, Riley, and Topanga had agreed that Riley needed to hire someone to take the place of Kerri since Kerri moved to Philadelphia with Morgan to create the Philadelphia Minkii LGBTQ News office there.

Since it was going to be Interview Day, Ava, Maya, and Riley wore dress business attire of blouses, skirts, and flats. Riley interviewed three ladies in the morning, and after lunch, she had two more interviews. The last person to be interviewed had the best resume, so Riley was hoping this person would be the person to hire.

The last person to be interviewed arrived and Riley was very pleased to see a very curvy lady with black hair, blue eyes, about 5 foot 10 inches tall, and had substantial breasts and butt. She wore a tailored black business suit of European design and 3-inch black heels. She was very attractive.

During the interview, Riley explained about Minkus International, the Minkii Art Gallery that Maya, her wife, curated and provided her artistic works, and Riley's LGBTQ Newspaper. When the candidate heard that Maya and Riley were married, she relaxed and shared that she was 25 years old and had arrived from a Scandanavian country where she was an Office Manager in the travel business. She also shared that she was bisexual and she enjoyed being a dominant Mistress.

When Riley heard what the candidate had just shared, she immediately asked Maya to join her for the next part of the interview. She then called Topanga to come over from Minkii with Aubrey, explaining that she was interviewing the perfect candidate. Maya told Ava to take care of both her and Riley's offices for a while.

Riley introduced Maya and suggested that they all go on a tour of the AIT+ Studio. At the end of the tour, Maya and Riley showed her the cabinet with all of the equipment donated from Farkle's dungeon. Maya then suggested: "A good Mistress should also know how to be a good Submissive, don't you agree? The candidate agreed: "Perhaps we could explore that statement more fully right now?" They all moved to the bed and Riley began taking off the candidate's clothes without objection. Maya began to strip in front of them also.

When both of them were naked, Maya got on the bed and positioned both of them so that Maya's mouth was on the candidate's bald and smooth pussy. Riley had stripped also and when she got on the bed, she moved over to start enjoying the candidate's 36 triple G breasts. Maya leaned in and started to lick, finger, and suck the pussy in front of her and Riley started to kiss, lick, and bite the nipples in front of her. During this part of the interview, all three ladies had rotated their positions several times, and all three had experienced several awesome orgasms.

As the three naked ladies were recovering from their interview, Aubrey and Topanga came into the Studio. Introductions were made and Topanga explained who she was and that she had the final decision whether or not to hire. She approached the cabinet and handed a 12-inch strapon dildo to the candidate and took one for herself. She nodded to Aubrey and both ladies stripped naked. They both got onto the bed as Maya and Riley got off the bed and took a seat on one of the sofas to watch. Topanga explained that she wanted to observe the candidate's rimming and strapon skills on Aubrey while Topanga was going to do the same things to the candidate. During the next thirty-five minutes, these three ladies experienced awesome orgasms from being rimmed and fucked in their asses as the three changed positions and did each other.

The five ladies went to the shower area and showered together then fixed their makeup and hair. Topanga explained that the interview would end after they all took the candidate out to dinner to become even more acquainted. And Ava went with them too.

The Interview was a success, and the candidate accepted the position of Managing Editor of the Minki LGTBQ News, with both employment and other benefits.

This story is a present for rbk2000


End file.
